Fate Has Brought Us Together
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing the lives of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster. Set after the events of Thor: The Dark World, so spoilers will be inside! Major Fosterson/Thane. This is just going to be pure fluff, guys. If you dislike Jane or Fosterson, please ignore this one. Rated T for now, but might change later.
1. Reality

Hello! I am a huge Fosterson shipper, and I have been getting Fosterson feels pretty much every time I venture onto tumblr. So, I decided to start a series of one-shots starting post-Thor: The Dark World, and it'll go on for however long I wish. It'll eventually go AU, as I will probably be ignoring details we will learn when Avengers: Age of Ultron and Thor 3 come out. So, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<strong>

Jane woke up early, as she usually did. She showered, got dressed, and brushed her hair. It was her routine. She did not vary in her routine, even though things had been very, very strange for her lately. She walked out into the living room, and she saw Thor passed out on the couch, his legs hanging awkwardly over the end. She could not help but grin broadly. She had not dreamed his return. He was here, and he was staying with her.

She walked over to the kitchen area, determined to have breakfast prepared when he woke up. She smiled a tender smile as she remembered the last time they had breakfast-or attempted to have breakfast-together. She had often wondered how that would have gone had his friends not shown up. Now, she had the opportunity to find out.

Thor rolled over in his sleep, and he landed with a loud thud on the floor. He shot up, waking instantly, but he relaxed when he realized what happened.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked him.

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Yes, I am," he assured her, smiling softly at her.

"I told you to take the bed," she reminded him.

"And I told you that I would be fine on the couch," he replied. "Would you like some assistance with breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject as he nodded towards the eggs she was scrambling.

"If you'd set the table, that would be nice. Silverware is in that drawer," she instructed, gesturing to the location. "Plates are up there, and glasses there," she continued, pointing at their respective cupboards.

Thor pulled out the silverware, plates, and glasses as she asked and put them at the table.

"Are friends Darcy and Erik joining us?" he asked her.

"No, it's just us," she responded.

Thor went over to her and hugged her small frame to his large, bulky one.

"Thank you, Jane," he murmured softly.

She turned off the eggs and turned around to face him. She put a hand on his cheek gently, smiling at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you're here."

Thor leaned down and kissed her gently. "And here I shall stay for as long as you want me."

"Good. I like this reality," she replied.

"As do I, Jane."


	2. First Date

Okay, this is the second chapter. This one is mostly Thor's 3rd person POV in contrast to the last one that was mostly Jane's. I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

><p>First Date<p>

Thor and Jane had been living together for a week. They ate dinner with Darcy, Erik, and Ian. They spent time together going over formulas for Jane's work. Thor convinced Jane to spend time to just relax and watch TV, which he loudly proclaimed as "the magic box". Jane taught Thor some of the few recipes that she knew, and he took to cooking surprisingly easy. Jane and Darcy had also taken Thor out clothes shopping. He now had his own wardrobe of Midgardian clothes. Thor had despised clothes shopping. Although the way that Jane and Darcy had given him approval of clothing choices had been a very nice thing to hear all day.

Thor was slightly nervous. He was going to ask Jane on a date. Darcy had informed him of what dates consisted of, and she told him that there was a symphony playing that night. She said that he should take Jane out to dinner at a nice restaurant and to see the symphony, because Jane had a more sophisticated taste for dates than most people. Thor liked that, too, as it was something similar to what they might do in Asgard. There was always something very classy, as Darcy described it, going on.

"Hey!" Jane said brightly as she entered the living room, finished with her shower.

"Hello," Thor replied with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

"You looked like you were thinking about something. Want to talk?" Jane asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date tonight," Thor told her.

She grinned. "Sure. That sounds really nice. We could use a night for ourselves."

Thor grinned back. "Will you help me choose an outfit to wear? Darcy suggested that we go to dinner and see the symphony that is playing."

"Of course I'll help," Jane replied.

She found a nice french blue button-down and dark slacks that would make Thor's eyes look absolutely brilliant. She went and saw a modest red dress already laying across her bed.

You're welcome. ~Darcy

Jane smiled. Darcy had become a great friend to her in the last two years, and she was grateful that she had applied for the internship. She got dressed and met Thor back in the living room.

"You look breathtaking, Jane," Thor stammered, suddenly very breathless.

She blushed. "Thank you. You look really good, too."

He held out his arm like he had seen in the old black and white films that Jane had shown to him. She looped hers through, and Thor escorted her to the car. He allowed her to drive, as he was still unfamiliar with the mechanisms. The two went to a restaurant that Jane believed was upscale, but still in their price range. They both had steak, although Thor's was twice as big as Jane's was. Jane ordered wine for them, too. Thor found it weak compared to the Asgardian alcohols that he was used to, but he liked the taste of it. After dinner, they went to the symphony.

"Ooohhh, this is so nice," Jane murmured.

Thor nodded, awed into silence. The Midgardian could create some truly beautiful things. He quite enjoyed the classical music coming from the stage, and he smiled as Jane started humming along. He could tell that she was enjoying herself immensely. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, still humming happily. Once the music ended, Jane and Thor walked out hand in hand.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Thor. I had a lovely time. I don't think I've had that much fun in years."

Thor grinned, happy to hear how much she enjoyed it. "I am quite glad. It was a beautiful evening. Midgardians are quite clever, and they create very beautiful music. Mother would have enjoyed that."

Jane smiled softly. "She was a beautiful woman, Thor. Inside and out. I wish I could have gotten to know her better."

"As do I. You two would have gotten along very well."

He opened her car door for her, and she giggled. She drove them back to her flat.

"C'mon, Thor. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch again. It's okay if we share a bed."

"If you are sure," Thor finally agreed, even though he was still hesitant.

His reluctance vanished once they had changed into pyjamas and actually gotten into the bed. Jane curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He held her protectively, and he had to admit that it was a nice feeling to just hold her.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Thor," Jane whispered.

"Thank you, Jane. It was the best night I have had in a very long time."

She leaned up and kissed him softly before nuzzling back into his chest. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep. His eyes fluttered closed, and for the first time since the Convergence, he was truly happy.


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Finally got this up. Here's Thor and Jane reminiscing about the path that brought them to where they are today. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Walking Down Memory Lane<strong>

Jane woke up in Thor's arms for the third time. She was happy that he had agreed to stop sleeping on the couch. She felt better having him hold her. She'd honestly never slept so well in her life. The only downside was that Thor made it very hard for her to get up.

"Thor," she murmured softly, trying to pull out from his arms as gently as possible.

"Mmm," Thor groaned, holding Jane tighter to his chest.

"Thor," Jane repeated, a scolding tone in her voice this time, because she knew that he was awake.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, smiling sleepily at her.

"You know that you need to let me up."

Thor pouted. "But I like holding you."

"And I have told you that I have a routine," she replied.

"Well, can we have a day of staying in bed?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered, unable to say no to his blue eyes giving her such a puppy-dog look.

Thor grinned at her, and he kissed her softly before releasing her. Jane squeezed his hand and gathered some more comfortable clothes to change into after her shower. Thor put his arm over his eyes, trying to hide from the light seeping in from the window. He was not a morning person. He was only happy to wake because Jane was always in his arms. He listened as Jane's voice filtered through the flat. He noticed that she either sang in the shower or talked to herself about scientific equations. She sometimes sang her science to herself, as if it would somehow click in her brain better. He only knew this because he had asked her about it. He smiled slightly as he remembered the deep blush that had set about her cheeks, but she was not hesitant to share. He loved the fact that she was so involved in her research.

"You are _not_ a morning person," Jane said as she walked back into the room.

"No, I am not," Thor responded through a yawn. "I do not understand how you manage your schedule with the little amount of sleep you get."

"Well, it's easy when you have something you want to do," Jane explained. "And coffee is wonderful, too," she added.

Thor smiled. "Coffee _is_ wonderful," he echoed.

Jane let her own smile widen. "I remember when you had your first cup."

Thor grinned broadly. "This drink, I like it," he recalled perfectly.

"And you proceeded to throw the mug to the floor shouting for another," Jane finished.

Thor's grin turned sheepish. "That is what we do in Asgard."

Jane rolled her eyes as she settled back into Thor's embrace. "Do you also do extremely daring and stupid stunts all the time, or is that specific to you?"

"Daring and stupid is a trait of many of us. Daring and stupid is what allowed us to meet, actually."

"Oh, really?" Jane looked up at Thor expectantly, eyes wide in interest.

Thor kissed her temple. "I was going to be coronated the day that we met. Frost Giants broke into the palace, interrupting the ceremony. Against my father's orders, I went to Jotunheim to find out why. I started a war, really. I was stupid and foolish, and I was not fit to be a king. My banishment was the greatest blessing I could have ever asked for, though, as it brought me to you, Jane."

"I'm glad that I ran you over. Twice," Jane agreed, stroking his jawline.

"As am I." Thor kissed her fingertips.

"You know, after Erik brought you back from SHIELD lock up, I decided you were good strange. You came into my life exactly when I needed you. And you gave me the strength to not give up on my work. So, thank you."

Thor pulled Jane closer to him. "I'm glad that I could be of service to you."

She kissed his cheek. "You were more than that. You gave me hope that I would someday be accepted as a real scientist and not a joke to a lot of people. After New York, after Greenwich, they'll have to take me seriously. You were the proof that what I was working towards actually existed."

"I knew from looking through your notebook that night that you were very close to achieving your goals. I needed you to see that, too."

"And you got me to. That night, that sketch was what kept me going. I owe a lot to you, you know."

"And I to you, Jane," Thor replied.

She smiled softly and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Yeah, these two are just my fluffy, gooey couple. xD<p> 


	4. A Hectic Morning

This is what happens when your boyfriend is friends with Tony Stark, and Tony knows that you're a scientist.

* * *

><p><strong>A Hectic Morning<strong>

A knock sounded on the door of Jane's flat. She groaned loudly, cuddling deeper into Thor's warm embrace. While she was a morning person, she did not want to move from Thor's arms to find out what the person on the other side of her door wanted.

"Jane," Thor murmured, letting her know that he was awake as well.

"If we ignore it long enough, it'll stop. It's a proven fact," she replied softly, moving closer to him.

"Hey, Foster, I know you have Blondie in there!" the loud voice of Tony Stark filters into the flat.

"He's _your_ problem," Jane said at once, looking into Thor's amused blue eyes.

"I shall deal with him," he promised, kissing her softly as he slipped out of bed.

Jane smiled as she pulled the blankets tighter around her. She had thick blankets that she could burrito herself in, because some days she did not want to face the outside world.

"Heya, Blondie! How are you?" Tony asked as he entered the door Thor held open.

"Very well, friend Stark. And yourself?"

"I'm good. I brought donuts; I think you'll like them."

Thor grinned. "Thank you! Please, sit down!"

Jane groaned from the bedroom. She was hoping Thor would get rid of Tony Stark. Not invite him inside. She knew she had to go and join them now, so she started on her routine. She came out to find Thor eating a donut, and Tony looking at him in awe.

"I saved one for you, Foster. Hope you like Long Johns," Tony told her, handing her the one that he'd saved from Thor.

"These donuts are delicious!" Thor announced.

Jane smiled and kissed his cheek. "You have frosting all over, Doofus."

Thor just grinned happily as he finished his donut.

"So, how did you find us?" Jane asked Tony as she handed Thor a napkin.

"Easy enough. You were all over the news with the whole Greenwich thing. Knew you had to be close by. Got JARVIS to find security cameras. Hacked into them. Found you and Point Break."

"Make sure you keep the address to yourself, okay?" Jane asked, but her voice and glare at Tony made him know that it was an order.

"You got it!"

"But it would be pleasant if you brought along our comrades if you ever drop by again!" Thor said eagerly.

"No problem! They'd love to see you again!" Tony agreed.

"But let's not make this a habit, okay? I do have work to do."

"Work that can be done just about anywhere. You know, we have a great lab in New York. You could bring our resident Thunder God, get paid much more than you probably do now, be close to the Avengers. Pepper would love having another girl in the Tower, too. Yeah, you're gonna come work for me!"

Jane stared at him. Thor was grinning broadly.

"That is an excellent idea, Stark!"

"Sweet. Let's get you packing!"

"Bu-"

Tony covered Jane's mouth and wrapped an arm around her. "Nope. No buts. You're coming to work at Avengers Tower, Dr. Foster."

* * *

><p>Hehehe. So, I did say that this was going to be AU. But, I really want to be able to have some ThorJane and team. This way there can be some Pepperony, Clintasha, and maybe Steve and Darcy'll hook up. ^.^

-AL


	5. Moving Day

So, this takes place very shortly after the last chapter, because it's Tony and he's impulsive. So, moving day! :-D

This chapter was entertaining to write. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Moving Day<strong>

"Do you have everything?" Thor asked for what he recalled to be the fifth time.

"_Yes_, Thor. I have gone through every room."

"Jane, your laptop is still sitting on _my_ bed!" Darcy called. "And it's not in its travel bag!"

"Shit," Jane swore, glaring at Thor as he kept his features as calm as possible.

"I shall check over the rooms, Beloved. You get your laptop." Thor pressed a kiss to Jane's temple as he went to the far end of the flat.

Jane sighed softly, squeezing Thor's hand before he went too far out of reach. He smiled a small, tender smile as he went to their bedroom. This room _was_ empty, because he had been the one to pack up their room. The bathroom was all clear, too. The kitchen and dining area, good. Darcy was finishing her room, and that left the living room. Thor was unsurprised to see stacks of papers still sitting out. He and Jane had just been going through them late last night, and she promised she'd take care of them first thing. She hadn't. Which was one of her many quirks. She was so singularly focused on something that she was just completely unorganized. Which left Thor to be the neat one who knew where everything was. He did not mind, though, and carefully put the papers into folders and into the box sitting on the floor.

The three heard honking from outside. "Foster, are you _ready_?" Tony cried impatiently.

Thor stuck his head out the door. "We are just finishing placing things in boxes. If you would be kind enough to help us pack the vehicles, that would be appreciated."

Tony made a grumbling noise that Thor was able to hear from the door. Thor just rolled his eyes as Tony ventured up the stairs. The two started gathering boxes that were already being stacked up by the door thanks to Jane and Darcy. Jane and Darcy helped get the last of it, and soon they were off. Tony was making them use his private jet, and he was helping as much as he could with expenses.

Jane had never liked planes, so she sat impossibly close to Thor, clutching his hand. Darcy, on the other hand, was her opposite. She took a window seat and eagerly looked about the sky.

Thor kissed Jane's forehead. "All shall be well, Beloved. I promise you."

"Thank you, Thor," she whispered, face buried in his chest so that she wouldn't have to look anywhere else.

Thor just stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head, and murmured comforting words in her ear. Tony had fallen asleep, and Darcy had her iPod going as she danced from one end of the plane to the other. They were in their own world, and Thor was grateful for that. He liked having Jane all to himself, and he loved having her so close.

"I know you were reluctant to move, Jane, but just know that I shall follow you anywhere," Thor said strongly.

"Really?" Jane asked.

Thor nodded, brushing away the brown hair that fell into her face. She blushed before kissing him happily.

"Thank you, Thor."

* * *

><p>Did you think that I'd just have crazy, unorganized Jane? No, we get some Fosterson fluff. Because that is what this is all about. Hope you guys enjoyed. :-)<p>

-AL


	6. The Contest of a Lifetime

Okay, this chapter was born out of a Twitter conversation with **theoddestcastle**, and I got some help with the guys' actions from my friend **Britt**. So, thanks to you both. :-)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Contest of a Lifetime<strong>

Jane had to say, it was nice being in Avengers Tower. She was close to everyone; Thor got to see his friends. They were really becoming a family. Steve was mostly working with SHIELD out of DC, but he came by every few weekends with Natasha. Clint came with them, unless he was already in New York or out on a mission. Bruce stayed in the Tower with them, too. Tony had made each Avenger their own floor when he redesigned the Stark Tower after New York to hold the six of them. And, Jane had to admit that he had the nicest lab that she'd ever worked in.

Today was one of those days that had all of the Avengers hanging out. Thor and Steve were currently sparring. Thor was shirtless, and Jane was not complaining. He was, as Darcy had said upon seeing him shirtless for the first time, pretty cut. He was even more so after their two year separation. It was clear that he kept himself in great shape.

When Tony walked in, he saw Darcy, Jane, and Natasha all watching with appreciation. He snorted loudly.

"Please, I'm still the hottest thing in the room."

The woman all raised their eyebrows at him.

Darcy then grinned mischievously. "Wanna put your extensive amount of money where your mouth is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shirtless muscle contest. All five of you guys."

"Who'd judge it?" Tony asked.

"Well, I'm the only one not completely biased by being in a relationship with one of them."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She and Clint never gave confirmation or denied anything, so everyone just assumed that they were together. Which, they were. He was the only person she'd let herself fully trust.

"Who else?" Tony demanded.

"I'm sure that Maria Hill would be glad to," Natasha chimed in. "Two judges, not attached to any of you. Jane, Pepper, and I can just enjoy ourselves."

"Deal. I'll have JARVIS gather you all as soon as things are ready." And with that, he left the room, hurrying off to do who knows what.

Jane looked over at Natasha.

"They're not gonna vote him as the winner. It'll deflate his ego a bit, and we can get a nice show out of it."

Jane giggled. She did have eyes, and though they were generally focused on science, she definitely appreciated how attractive Thor was. The rest of the guys were also pretty cute and attractive in their own ways, but it was definitely clear how the Vikings decided that the Asgardians were Gods.

Ten minutes later, Maria Hill, the six Avengers, Jane, Pepper, and Darcy were all gathered in their main hangout floor space at Avengers Tower. The guys were all in white t-shirts. Jane had no idea how Tony managed to do this in ten minutes, but it was Tony, and it was better not to question it.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Each guy gets ten seconds to whip off the t-shirt and show off for our two lovely judges. JARVIS will tell us when it's time to move on. After they see us all individually, we do a flex line, and then our judges get to decide the winner," Tony explained.

"_Why_ are we doing this?" Steve asked.

"Because Tony thinks he's hotter than you and Thor, and he has to make it fair," Darcy explained.

"Sir? Would you like to go first?" JARVIS asked Tony.

Tony stepped onto the makeshift stage he'd erected and pulled of his t-shirt. Darcy smirked. He definitely was more muscular than his graphic t-shirts let on.

Steve was next, hoping to just get this over with. He earned a wolf whistle from Natasha, which made him blush slightly.

Next was Bruce. He was clearly embarrassed, but he played along. He was hoping that Clint and Thor would soon distract the women, and that he could sneak back to the lab after this mess was over with.

Clint came next, and he winked at Natasha. She rolled her eyes, but she also wouldn't look away. He did a backflip and flexed as a nod to his days in the circus.

Finally there was Thor. Jane's heart started beating faster. She knew that he was extremely good looking, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. He pulled off his t-shirt and looked straight at her, a smug smirk creeping across his face. He flexed and turned around in a circle. Jane waved her hand in front of her face to keep her sanity. Because, God, was her boyfriend hot.

The five of them stepped back up, and they all flexed one more time. Jane, Pepper, and Natasha wore matching smirks. They were definitely pleased with the outcome of the afternoon.

"Okay. Judges, have you decided on a winner?" Tony asked.

Darcy and Maria looked at each other and nodded. "Thor." they said in unison.

Thor grinned. "Thank you," he told them.

"No problem, Big Guy," Darcy replied.

Jane walked up to him and kissed him softly. She knew that Thor would win. Darcy always rambled about how if she hadn't been captain of the HMS Thor and Jane, she would totally buy a ticket on the Thor train.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tony asked. "I'm _clearly_ the hottest guy in the room."

"No, you're not," four of the five females in the room said.

"You are to _me_, and that's what matters," Pepper assured him.

"How are we supposed to compete with a _God_?" Clint whined.

"He's really a space Viking," Darcy said gleefully. "Not so much a God."

"He's built like one," Clint continued.

Nat rolled her eyes. She strode out of the room, and Clint shrugged, following. Pepper took Tony's hand and tugged him out of the room. Bruce easily snuck back to the lab, where he was determined to hide for days. Steve slipped away easily as well. Darcy and Maria soon melted away, talking about Thor. That left Jane and Thor alone in the room, where Jane immediately cuddled close to Thor.

Jane wasn't sure when she'd become the cuddly type. She was not a touchy feely person. But there was no feeling in the world like being held by Thor. He was warm and knew exactly where to hold her tight and where to run his fingers. He knew she liked having her hair stroked He was incredibly attractive, and he knew that. He was extremely smug about it. But, he knew when to dial back the cockiness, and she loved that he was so sweet with her. He was incredible, and she loved him so much.

"I love you, Thor Odinson."

"I love you, too, Jane Foster." He leaned down and kiss her.

Yes, he was definitely competitive and cocky, but he was also her sweet giant puppy. So, this contest was a great experience, and she liked seeing both sides of him.

* * *

><p>C'mon, this story is all about fluffy Fosterson. You had to know I'd end it with them being all cutesy. Hope you enjoyed it. :-)<p>

-AL


	7. A Furball With Some Bling

Okay, so this chapter is being updated specifically for Fosterson Week on tumblr, something that I organized, because I wanted love for my favorite OTP. This chapter is also M. At the end. So, I'm not going to change the whole piece rating, but **Chapter 7 does have rated M sexy-times at the end of the chapter**.

Also, I just turned 18 today, or rather yesterday in my time zone, so this is my first time _publishing_ smut.

* * *

><p><strong>A Furball With Some Bling<strong>

"Darcy, I require your assistance," Thor said early one morning.

"With what, Big Guy?"

"Is there a pet store near by?"  
>Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"<p>

Thor smiled sheepishly. "I need a cat."

Darcy's brow furrowed even deeper. "A cat?"  
>"It's a secret. I cannot spoil it."<p>

"There's a shelter a couple blocks away. Let's go."

Thor grinned happily, following Darcy from the Avengers Tower. The pair walked the two blocks, and Darcy was glad that Thor had taken to wearing normal clothes rather than his Asgardian armor, even if he had picked up on Jane's love for plaid. Though, that didn't exactly keep them from being noticed. Thor was, after all, a big guy, and he was very noticeable in the early hours of New York. They were stopped a few times, mostly by little girls. He was a prince, after all, and he kissed their hands and was a perfect gentleman for them. It warmed Darcy's heart, and she could not wait for Thor and Jane to have a few munchkins of their own.

"You'd make a good dad," she told him.

Thor's smile widened. "I'm glad you think so. I hope to have a few children."

"Jane'll be a good mom. You'll just have to be really organized when you get there, because you know she's scatterbrained."

Thor chuckled. "Yes, that is very true."

"So, why are we getting a cat?"

"Very nice try, Darcy, but you shall not get it out of me so easily."

"Thorrrr," Darcy whined. "Tell me!"

Thor smiled softly, and he leaned over to ruffle Darcy's hair. "If you guess it, I shall tell you my secret."

Darcy perked up immediately. "Pets mean commitment. Are you gonna propose?!"

"You should not have put that together so quickly. Yes. It is tradition to give a bride-to-be a cat. In Asgard, they are much larger, and they are meant to guard the home, but a house cat shall do just fine."

Darcy started squealing in a way that Thor did not know was possible to come out of her mouth. He stared at her in shock, and many people stared at her.

"MY BOSS IS GONNA BE AN ASGARDIAN PRINCESS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed, dancing around.

"Darcy, I would rather like it if Jane did not know of this until I presented her with our feline and the ring."

"You have a ring, too?"

"Yes, I do. Tony had it made for me."

Darcy jumped up and hugged Thor tightly. Thor smiled and pulled her closer.

"I am glad that you are happy."

"You two deserve to be happy. And, other than science, you make Jane happiest."

Thor chuckled. "And I will never strive to compete with her science."

They entered the shelter, and Thor immediately saw a fluffy brown and white cat with a little bit of black. He held out his hand, and the cat sniffed it, rubbed him, and purred.

"This is the one," he declared.

The shelter's owner, Riona, smiled. "She's a Norwegian Forest Cat. She doesn't have a name, but she's only a year old. You'll get a lot of years with her."

Thor grinned. "I hope that Jane will agree to name her Freyja."

"That's a lovely name. I hope that you two are happy with your new cat."

"Thank you, Riona," Thor said, reading her nametag.

"You're welcome. _Thor_. The plaid's not doing much."

Thor chuckled. "I am rather noticeable."

Riona smiled and pulled out her Mjolnir pendant that was hiding underneath her shirt. "You are my favorite, though. Granted, I am Norse, so I have a slight bias."

Thor grinned. "Well, I thank you. I hope you find homes for more of these delightful creatures."

Riona giggled. "Thank you."

Darcy got Thor back to Avengers Tower without incident. She was grateful for that, but she was also vibrating in anticipation of Thor proposing to Jane. While the visit to the shelter had been nice, she had been trying not to shout at the Riona chick to stop flirting with Thor, because he was about to propose and make her boss an Asgardian princess.

"So, why's the furball gonna be named Freyja?"

Thor smiled. "She is the Norse goddess of love. Marriage falls under her domain, so it is a fitting name for our new feline, should Jane accept."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You know she's gonna say yes."

"I must be reasonable. She has every right to decline."

Darcy rolled her eyes again. "Always the gentleman. After you stopped smashing coffee mugs, anyways."

Thor gave a sheepish smile at the reminder. "I gave her a mug to replace the one I had broken."

Darcy patted his shoulder. "Can I stick around when you propose?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Darcy. I am hoping to _celebrate_."

"Ohhhhh. Okay. I'm gone. I'll send Jane up for you!"

"Thank you, Darcy."

A few minutes later, Jane was in their living room. The cat purred, rubbing against Jane's ankles.

"Thor, why do we have a cat?"

"She is a gift for you."

"Oh, really? Does she have a name?"

"I was hoping you'd agree to name her Freyja."

"That's a pretty name," Jane said with a smile, rubbing the cat's fluffy fur. "Thor...why is there a ring on the cat's ribbon?"

Thor knelt beside her, pulling the ring off the ribbon. "Jane Foster, you are brighter than any star I have ever seen. You are my whole world. Will you marry me?"

Jane gaped at him. She stared at the ring before managing to nod out a yes.

"Yes. Yes, Thor."

Thor grinned, pulling her into a kiss. Jane wrapped her arms around him, pressing closer to him. Thor picked her up, and Jane clung to him, deepening the kiss.

"We're getting married," Thor whispered as they pulled apart.

"We're getting married," Jane agreed.

"Shall we _celebrate_?" Thor asked with a curiously seductive and playful waggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes. We shall."

Thor smirked. He carried Jane to their room. Jane quickly shoved the plaid shirt over his shoulders, resuming their kiss at the same time. Thor moaned against her lips and pulled back to allow her to pull off the solid gray undershirt he had on. Once he was shirtless, Jane made a noise of contentment and allowed her fingers to explore his muscular skin as they kissed. Thor slipped her plaid off slowly, giving her time to change her mind. She showed that she was not going to change her mind by slipping the belt out of his jeans and shoving them down his hips. The jeans always sat low on his hips, and Jane felt a surge of delight in getting them off of him.

"I'm going to need you to guide me, Jane. I want to make sure that this is pleasurable and is not at all painful for you."

"Let's start by getting the pants off of me," she panted, placing open-mouthed kisses on his bare chest.

Thor moaned once more, but he allowed his fingers to undo her jeans, and then she was as naked as he was. His fingers explored every bit of her that he could reach. He found she liked having her neck kissed, and she moaned quite loudly when his lips left her neck to explore her breasts. He tweaked one nipple with his fingers while he worked the other with his tongue, and she was soon writhing beneath him.

"Thor. I need _you_."

Thor nodded, and he lined himself up. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust for the size of him. He could not have imagined a better feeling that being inside of Jane. She was so tiny, but she did not feel fragile to him. She made him feel whole. He kissed her lovingly, and when she moved her hips, he followed her lead.

"Thor," she gasped with every thrust, trying to make a faster pace. "Oh, right there!"

Thor smirked against her lips at having found the best place, and he gently moved her leg up higher on his hip to hit the angle better. She moaned and cried out his name as she toppled over the edge, and her orgasm was his undoing.

"Jane!" he shouted.

He managed to avoid collapsing on top of her, and he instead rolled to the side and held her to his chest as their breathing evened out.

"I love you, Jane Foster," Thor breathed, kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you, too, Thor Odinson."

Freyja entered the room, squeezing through the nearly closed door, and she jumped up onto the bed and curled up with her happy owners, all three of them falling asleep.

* * *

><p>So, please don't kill me. I just needed some sweet Fosterson first time smut. And a proposal to go with it was icing on the cake. 3<p>

~AL


	8. Spreading Happiness

Hehe. Some morning after fluff, and a headcanon from tumblr user janefoster with the Leichtenberg figure scar. For those who don't know, it's what happens after one is struck by lightning.

I hope I did this some justice. I just want my Fosterson universe to be full of fluff and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Spreading Happiness<strong>

Thor and Jane woke up the next morning with Freyja curled up on Thor's chest, pressed against Jane. Jane smiled and stroked the cat's fur.

"Mreow," the cat answered Jane's touch with a sleepy, higher-pitched, mewling sound.

"Good morning, Beloved. Good morning, Freyja," Thor said thickly, kissing the top of Jane's head and rubbing the cat's ears.

"Good morning," Jane replied, kissing Thor softly.

He smiled against her lips, running his hand down her back. She pressed closer to him; Freyja meowed unhappily as she moved out of Jane's way. Thor's hands began moving across Jane's bare skin, and she giggled before pulling back.

"We'll have time for that later. We should tell our friends. And, I need to check on some stuff in the lab since you distracted me all of yesterday."

Thor smiled smugly, kissing Jane's cheek. "If you insist."

Jane sat up, and Thor sucked in a breath. His eyes ran over her back, and his fingers shook as he tentatively touched the tendrils of the scar running down her back.

"Jane?"

Jane closed her eyes. "I was investigating an anomaly, and it happened to be storming. I wasn't as careful as Erik wanted me to be."

"I am so sorry, Jane," Thor murmured, and he began pressing soft, barely-there kisses to each little tendril of the Leichtenberg figure scar on her back.

"It's not your fault, Thor. And, it's like you said; it was fate. We were meant for each other."

Thor smiled as she made him look at her. "I like the sound of that."

She kissed him softly. "Come on, let's go tell everyone."

Thor watched as Jane went over to the dresser and pulled out a purple plaid shirt and lavender tank top to sit underneath it. She put on some dark blue jeans to go with it, as it was January. Thor's eyes widened as she pulled out a black lacy pair of panties and a matching bra.

"You will be the death of me, Jane Foster," he groaned, putting his pillow over his face to avoid temptation.

Jane laughed. "You need to get dressed, too."

"My clothes are all over there," Thor whined.

Jane rolled her eyes. She went through his drawers and tossed things up onto the bed beside him. She quickly dressed and went into their bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Thor followed, doing the same. His red plaid shirt hung unbuttoned, showing off his tight black t-shirt that he wore underneath. Jane smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Thor grinned as their lips met.

"I love you," Jane told him as they pulled apart.

"As I love you," Thor replied.

Freyja came into the room, tail in the air. She climbed up Thor's leg, up his back, and came to rest on his shoulder. Thor laughed, and he rubbed the cat's fur.

"Hello, Freyja," he said

"Meow. Mreow."

Thor smiled, wrapped his arm around Jane, and walked with her to the Avengers' living room area. It had a TV, kitchen, gaming things of all sorts, and was the hangout of sorts in the Tower. Steve was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Tony and Bruce sat at the table with coffee. Natasha and Clint were on the couch watching TV. Darcy was nowhere to be found, which meant that she was likely still in bed.

"You have something on your shoulder," Tony said to Thor.

"Mreow!" Freyja pounced over to the table, directly in front of Tony.

"Holy shit! Why do you have a furball from Hell?"

"Me-ow!"

Bruce ran his fingers through Freyja's fluffy fur. She purred at him.

"This is Freyja. She was a present to Jane."

"She was the icing on the cake," Jane said, holding her hand out to the cat.

Freyja rubbed her face against Jane's hand and purred at her, too. Tony glared at the cat. Freyja felt his eyes on her, and she turned and hissed. Thor and Jane shared an amused smirk. Jane scooped up the cat, and Tony caught the flash of light. His mouth dropped open, even though he was the one who had the ring made.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You two are engaged!" Tony exclaimed.

Jane smiled. "Yes. Thor proposed yesterday. That's why we got Freyja," she explained, kissing the cat's head.

"Meow," Freyja chimed in, pawing at Jane's hair.

"The woman at the shelter said we would get many years with Freyja," Thor said with a smile.

"Good. She's a sweetheart."

"No, she isn't! She's evil beast!"

Freyja hissed at Tony once more. Everyone laughed at him, because he looked personally offended by the cat.

"Congrats, you guys. You make a good couple, and you're gonna have a great marriage," Steve said as he brought out a plate piled high with pancakes.

"Many thanks, Steve. I look forward to the day I can call Jane my wife."

Jane smiled and kissed Thor's cheek. Freyja used the movement to her advantage and once again perched on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, I made that for you like three days ago!"

"Yes, because I knew I was ready to propose. I would not have asked if I was not ready."

"You two are good together," Natasha said. "Everyone can tell how much you guys love each other."

"Thanks, Nat," Jane replied, smiling warmly at the other woman.

"When are you thinking the wedding will be?" Clint asked.

"Why? You wanna be Cupid for them?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

Clint rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Well, we will have an Earth wedding for sure, but we also might have an Asgardian wedding. I would like the Earth wedding first, though."

"As much as I want to explore Asgard, I don't think your dad's too keen on having me back anytime soon."

"I'm not sure he's keen on having _me_ back anytime soon, to be honest. He understood why I made my choice, and he gave me his blessing without saying the words, but I do not think it would be wise to return so soon without it being official business. Though, I know Heimdall would like seeing you again."

Jane smiled. "It would be nice to spend some time with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun without something trying to kill us, too."

Thor chuckled. "That would be nice."

"Thor, how long have you been on Earth?" Bruce asked, honestly curious.

"Two months I have been staying with Jane now. But, our feelings mostly developed during our separation. I know that I love her, and I knew that she would respond with what was right for her. I was not going to take a no as a no forever, nor do I think Jane would have intended it to be a no forever. It may seem like we are rushing things, but I plan on being by her side for as long as she wants me."

"For the rest of my life sounds good," Jane told him.

"Yes, it does," Thor responded, kissing her gently.

"You two are too cute. I'm gonna be sick," Tony whined.

Freyja hissed once more from her perch on Thor's shoulder. She really did not like Tony. Jane giggled, and she and Thor both rubbed her fur.

"It's okay, Freyja. Ignore him."

"Mreow."

"Ignore me? She's the one hissing at me!"

Freyja hissed once more to prove his point, green-yellow eyes glaring.

"There must be something wrong with you if she doesn't like you, Tony."

"She does seem to be a very gentle and sweet creature, except for her behavior towards you," Thor agreed.

Freyja purred and rubbed Thor's cheek with her own. Thor smirked, and he gently ran his fingers over her ears in response.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Tony grumbled.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! I love writing Tony as a cat-hater. xD<p>

~AL


	9. Social Mayhem

Hello! I am _so sorry_ for the horrible lack of updates. College hates my Muse. Or she hates me. She's run off with all these story ideas that are not ones I am currently trying to work on. But, I gave you guys a 1500+ word chapter here, and I personally love it.

Also, I have to give a HUGE thank you to Roz, my tumblr bestie, who gave me the idea for this chapter. It was just "dealing with social media", but it was one that called to my Muse.

So, without further ado, here is chapter 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Social Mayhem<strong>

Jane had never been big on social media. She had a Facebook to stay in touch with family and friends from college, and she had a Twitter with which she tweeted about science. Darcy had…._everything_. And Darcy frequently took pictures of the Avengers and co. She loved it, and the public loved it. Her top photo so far was one of Freyja. It was captioned "Engagement rings are good, but engagement cats are better. #ThorProposed #JaneFosterIsGonnaBeAnAsgardianPrincess".

Though, there were some unforeseen consequences to Darcy's post. Women started leaving nasty messages on Jane's Twitter. Avengers Tower always had people trying to get inside, and there were now upset women trying to get Thor to dump Jane.

"Can we sic the furball from Hell on them?" Tony asked, peering out the window through the blinds.

"No," Jane said shortly, cuddling Freyja to her chest.

Thor stroked Jane's hair. "Those women are foolish. No woman stood a chance for my affections after meeting you, Jane."

Tony sat down, running his fingers through his own hair. It gave him a mad scientist look, which was amusing. His eyes were lit up in the way that they got when he was thinking, and Jane was wary of anything that Tony Stark was thinking.

"Is there a way to get them to stop this harassment?" Thor asked, holding Jane to him.

Freyja meowed, moving to Thor's shoulder. She curled up right on top of it, managing to stay perfectly because of how broad it was. Thor rubbed the cat's ears. She purred at him.

"I still want to chuck the furball at them," Tony said. "But, maybe if we could get you guys to do like an interview about how you got together in the first place, they would see how great you guys are and stop."

"It's nice how optimistic you are, Tony, but I've been getting messages saying that I'm an awful woman who doesn't deserve Thor. They say how I'm ugly and not good enough for him," Jane retorted.

Thor tensed. Jane felt him tense and put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, you'd know if I couldn't handle it. They're just jealous. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do an interview, then. Show these people that you're not going anywhere. Show them that you and Thor are a couple who is gonna stay that way."

Thor looked at Jane, watching her eyebrows scrunch together as she thought about it. He held her hand to his cheek, placing gentle kisses against her palm.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea. I shall be glad to stand up before everyone and declare my love for you."

Jane smiled softly, and she pecked his lips. "Okay, we'll do it. One interview. Get a good network, Tony."

He grinned. "I only take the best."

~*~The Next Day~*~

"That was fast…" Jane murmured, sitting on the couch in her and Thor's living area.

Thor was holding her hand, watching warily as the camera crew was setting up. He had Mjolnir in easy reach, and Freyja was curled up happily in Thor's lap. She liked Thor the most, as he had been the one to take her from the shelter, but she was resting her head against Jane's leg, purring.

"It was," Thor agreed. "But it is Tony."

Jane ran her fingers through Freyja's fur, attempting to calm down. The interviewers had told her and Thor to just act natural, but it was hard, given all the cameras in their living room. Thor pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Thor."

"Alright, we start in three minutes. Are you two feeling alright?" the interviewer asked kindly.

"Just a little nervous. I've never been on national television before. Knowingly. Obviously I made it during the news coverage of Greenwich," Jane rambled.

Thor smiled and kissed her temple once more, hoping to calm her. She took a deep breath. Freyja moved closer to her, and she rubbed her head against Jane and purred loudly.

"You'll do fine. We're just gonna listen to you guys tell your story," the interviewer soothed. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jane murmured.

Thor nodded.

"And you're on in five...four...three...two…" The camera man pointed to the interviewer.

"Hello. I am Hannah Roberts from BBC News. I am here with Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicist, and Thor Odinson of the Avengers. Recently, it became public knowledge that the two of you got engaged. What was the reaction to that?"  
>"Positive, from our friends. But, less positive from others," Thor replied.<p>

"My Twitter, which is an account used specifically to talk about astrophysics, was bombarded with messages from jealous women who said I didn't deserve to be with Thor. Most people don't even know Thor or myself, so I don't understand how they could judge."

"Well, why don't you tell us about your story?" Hannah suggested.

"Well, we met about two and a half years ago now. It was in New Mexico."

"I was banished from Asgard, and Jane found me in the desert when she was studying astral anomalies. I was...incoherent, to say the least. I was shouting. I understandably freaked Darcy out. Darcy is Jane's assistant in the lab, and she is a good friend. She tasered me."

"We drove him to the hospital, and they kept him overnight. It was the next morning when we found out he had been _inside_ of the anomaly that I was recording. I went back to get him from the hospital. We kind of took him in."

"She truly was open hearted. She gave me clothes, fed me. She helped me try to retrieve Mjolnir. I still was not worthy, but I gained back some of the equipment that had been stolen earlier that day from her."

"He opened up my eyes to the fact that my entire life hadn't been wasted on researching something that didn't exist. I was...well, I was never one to hear that my theories were right. Thor was the first who told me they were. I was to the point where I almost gave up, but he told me I had to finish my research. I'm hoping that soon I'll be able to use what I've been working on for years and the new knowledge Thor has brought me to actually build an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or wormhole."

"And you shall. So long as you keep Tony from the lab," Thor said.

Jane nodded in agreement. "I'll let him come in when we need fancy gear to be venturing out to these other realms that we're not too sure about. The wormhole is gonna be Darcy, you, and me."

Thor grinned and kissed her temple. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"And, how did you two get together?" Hannah asked.

Thor smiled. "Well, after I fought the Destroyer and Mjolnir found me worthy again, I had to return to Asgard. I promised Jane that I would return. I wished to kiss her, but I did not know how she felt, so I gave her a polite kiss on the knuckles."

"He was not leaving to another realm for who knows how long without me getting a real kiss from him. _I_ kissed _him_."

"And I am glad you did so," Thor replied, kissing her cheek.

"So am I," she agreed, looking up at him lovingly.

"After that, we did not see each other again until the Greenwich Incident a few months ago, but I am determined to stay with Jane for as long as she will have me. I knew that I wanted to propose quickly, so I asked Tony to make me a ring. As I am here on Earth, it was easier to have Tony make a ring than return home to forge one myself. I proposed to her in a different way than most. I took Darcy with me to help find us a pet. Freyja was beautiful, and she came right up to me. She began purring the second I began to pet her, so I knew that she was the right one."

"I also love the fact that she's a _Norwegian_ Forest cat," Jane cut in, stroking the cat's fur.

"I did not know that when I chose her, or rather she chose me, but I do agree that it is fitting. I tied Jane's ring to a ribbon around Freyja's neck, and I proposed when Jane discovered the ring. I love and adore her, and I was not going to wait to tell her that. I want to spend every moment of every day with her, and she has chosen to spend her life with me, so I feel like the luckiest man in all the Nine Realms. She is the brightest star in my universe, and she has made me a much better man. Without her, I know that I still would not have Mjolnir back. I do not deserve her, but she has chosen me, and I will not make her regret that choice."

"You never could, Thor. I love you. You're everything to me."

"And you are everything to me, Jane." Thor took her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

Freyja meowed at her owners and purred contently when it got Jane to pet her, but the two continued to kiss. Hannah smiled softly. She could tell why Tony Stark had called her for this interview. These two did love each other so much, and the world needed to see that they deserved to be together. She motioned for the cameras to cut, determined to end the interview with Thor and Jane gazing lovingly into each other's eyes after they pulled apart from their kiss.

* * *

><p>I truly hoped you guys enjoyed that, and I am going to try to get Chapter 10 out quicker! We're coming up on TWS in the time line, so I'll have some fun chapters dealing with that, and I have an incredibly hilarious chapter planned for shortly after TWS. :-)<p>

~AL


	10. Lucky

So, here is Chapter 10. The reactions of the interview. And some cute domestic Fosterson and cuddling, and this chapter is literally just fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Lucky<strong>

Jane woke up the next morning to Thor kissing her bare back. He was very gentle with the tendrils of her scar, but he paid special attention to it. She knew that he still felt guilty, even if he had no direct control over the lightning and storms of another realm. But she sighed contently and laid still at the feeling of his lips on her back.

"Good morning," he murmured, lips suddenly at the base of her neck.

"Mmm. Good morning."

"So, did the interview work?" Thor asked, placing small kisses on her shoulders.

"According to the texts I've gotten from Darcy, the interview blew up every social media site, and people are now asking if they can host our wedding. Tony is fighting them back, saying that he's going to be helping us."

"And have the messages on _your_ Twitter stopped?" Thor inquired, more concerned about that.

"I've gotten a few apologies, a _lot_ of questions about our relationship, and then a lot of silence from the rest of the people who sent me the nasty messages."

"Well, I am glad that they are no longer being cruel. Would you like some breakfast?"

Jane looked up from her pillow to smile at Thor. He grinned back, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. He then wrapped her in the red silk sheets that Tony had used for their bedding and kissed her again.

"Stay warm until I return. You shall have a day of relaxation."

Jane smiled, caressing his jawline before he moved into their kitchen. She loved him so much. He was incredible.

"Mreow!" Freyja jumped up onto the bed, and she made herself a little nest of the sheets beside Jane.

Jane smiled, and she ran her fingers through the cat's soft fur. "Hello, Freyja. Isn't Thor such a sweetheart?" she asked.

"Meow," Freyja answered.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky woman," she agreed.

"Meow, mreow." Freyja curled closer to Jane.

Jane kissed the top of Freyja's head. She continued to pet the cat, smiling as she looked at her engagement ring. She _was_ a lucky woman. Thor was such a good man, and she loved him so much. Just like she'd said yesterday, he was everything to her.

"I love him so much," she whispered against Freyja's fur.

Freyja meowed back, rubbing her face against Jane. She smiled and held the cat closer.

"I love you, too, Beloved," Thor said, leaning against the doorway with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast.

Jane smiled as Thor sat down, holding the plates up higher as Freyja purred and settled into his lap. He passed Jane her food, and the pair ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Yes, Thor can cook. Even if he couldn't before he got to Earth, he learned. So, he makes breakfast for his darling Jane. Yeah, this chapter was just me wanting to write a lot of fluff. It's so sweet. xD<p>

~AL


End file.
